Les gens changent, les sentiments aussi
by Hermi33
Summary: Et si Drago n'était pas mauvais? Et si Hermione n'était pas une sang de bourbe ? Que ce passerai t'il? ! chapitre 12 en ligne !
1. Default Chapter

_**Les gens changent, les sentiments aussi.**_

_**1 : Une nouveauté chez Ron .**_

Hermione et ses 2 meilleurs amis arrivèrent à la voie 9 ¾ , où, arrivés à Poudlard, ils débuteraient leur 5ème année .

Depuis qu'elle avait passé le mois d'Août chez Ron, Hermione le trouvait de plus en plus attirant et visiblement elle n'était pas la seule à penser cela car, tous les regards (féminins) étaient posés sur lui . Ne s'en rendant pas compte, il continua de parler avec Harry . Ron portait un tee-shirt moulant noir, un jean et une paire de baskets . Il était aussi plus sûr de lui et se coiffait différemment . En voyant l'intérêt que tous le monde lui portait Malfoy s'approcha et lui dit :

« Alors Weasley, ton père a trouvé les moyens de changer ton apparence répugnante .

-Oui ! On a gagné au loto, lui répondit-il en souriant

-???? Loto ????

C'est un jeu moldue qui consiste à choisir des numéros au hasard et si les tiens sont tirés aux sort tu gagnes une certaine somme ; la famille de Ron a eu beaucoup de chance, ils ont gagne 1 000 000 €uros , s'empressa d'expliquer Hermione.

??? €uros ???

Laisse tomber ! ajouta Harry »

Sur ce ils laissèrent tous les 3 un Draco Malfoy bouillonnant de rage sur le quai .

A peine eurent-ils trouvés un compartiment libre que Fred, George et Ginny arrivèrent .

« salut tous le monde ! lança gaiement Fred

comment nous avez- vous trouvé aussi vite, demanda Harry, d'habitude vous n'arrivez pas avant 10 minutes ?!  
  
Fred et George pouffèrent.

Facile expliqua Ginny , il suffit de suivre les regards des filles .

Eh oui elles tombent toutes sous le charme de notre Ronnie , dit George en papillotant des yeux

- Au fait reprit Fred que s'est-il passé avec Malfoy ?

Il n'y eu qu'Hermione et Harry qui racontèrent ce qui c'était passé . Ron ne pouvait plus ouvrir la bouche tellement il était embarrassé par les paroles de George et tout le long du trajet il resta à la fenêtre en se répétant :

_**Je plais aux filles ! Je plais aux filles ! c'est peut- être ma chance ...**_

Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix le décroche de ses pensées.

Youhou Ron ! désolé de te réveiller mon vieux mais on est bientôt arrivé , il faudrait peut-être que tu te changes non , dit Harry en le secouant.

Oh ! Déjà ? Mais ou sont-elles passées ? dit Ron en montrant du doigt les 2 fauteuils où étaient assises sa sœur et la fille qui avait occupé ses pensées durant le voyage : Hermione .

Elles sont parties se changer dans un autre compartiment , répondit Harry

Et tu devrais faire pareil avant qu' elles ne reviennent tout le monde l'a déjà fait sauf toi. Allez dépêche toi !

Ok !ok ! du cal...

Il fut interrompit par la porte du compartiment qui venait de s'ouvrir .

Trop tard ! s'exclama Fred .

-Ron, tu n'es toujours pas changé ? dit Ginny.

-c'est bon je vais chercher un autre compartiment.

10 minutes plus tard :

- Alors ? demanda Fred .

Il n'y a plus de place nulle part. Je dois me changer ici .

Et c'est quoi çà ? ton fan club ?

En effet il y avait une dizaine de filles devant le compartiment

On va leur demander ce qu'elles veulent, dit Hermione

Qu'est ce que vous avez a vous ruer sur les vitres ? demanda Ginny.

Vous allez fin...

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elles furent toutes les 2 envahies de questions.

Est-ce qu'il est plus beau de près ?

Il a une petite amie ?

Vous parlez de qui ? demandèrent Hermione et Ginny d'une même voix ?

DE RON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Euh bah ....

**TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT**

Désolé on doit y aller ! dit Ginny précipitamment

Sauvées par le gong, dit Hermione lorsqu'elle furent un peu plus loin .

Çà, tu l'as dit ! répondit Ginny.


	2. de bonnes ou de mauvaises rencontres ?

. Alors tout d'abord désolé pour le très long retard problème d'ordi sinon Whaou 5 reviews c'est beaucoup plus que ce que je pensait lol non franchement je pensais pas autant, une sure ( oui Rekha c'est de toi que je parle) bon désolé si cette fiction n'est pas super mais c'est la première que j'écrit donc ne soyez pas trop sévères avec moi bon je vais arrêtez la et je vous laisse le chapitre 2 mais avant les réponses aux reviews :

**Rekha :** Merci mais c'est pas bien le chantage sinon pour ton information j'ai 2 beta-lecteurs.

**Faithlove43 :** merci aussi pour la tienne elle aussi ma fait plaisir Ron non plus n'est pas mon personnage préféré mais c'est pour l'histoire .

**Dragonia : **oui oui mais faut attendre longtemps avant d'être au courant c'est tout .

**Elissia :** bah oui c'est le premier chapitre donc le début lol

**Chaly12** : désolé si j'ai le même titre que la tienne mais je savez pas donc j'ai pas fait exprès désolé désolé et re désolé !!!!!

2. De bonnes ou de mauvaises rencontres ??

Nos 5 amis traînèrent un peu avant de rejoindre les calèches qui les emmènerait a Poudlard . lorsqu'ils furent dans cette dernière ils attendirent le départ mais la porte s'ouvrit et Fleur Delacour entra :

oh désolé je ne savais pas que cette calèche était occupé, dit-elle en posant son regard sur Ron .

Ce n'est pas grave tu peut rester si tu veux.

Mais tu ne devrait pas être a Beauxbatons, dit Hermione d'un ton faussement indifférent.

En fait on a emménagé en Angleterre cet été . Au fait c'est quoi déjà les noms ?

Les jumeaux Fred et George pas besoin de les différencier ils sont toujours ensemble...

Hey !!

Mais c'est vrai . Ensuite il y a Ginny et Ron, il sont tous les quatre de la même famille. Harry et moi c'est Hermione .

A d'accord toi tu est celui qui avait participé aux tournois des 3 sorciers, non ?

Si, _malheureusement,_ toi aussi je croit ?

Oui

Fleur portait le choixpeau tandis que Ron angoissait

_Pas a serpentard pas a serpentard a gryffondor pitié !_

GRYFFONDOR !!!!

C'est bon arrête de baliser elle y est a gryffondor .dit Harry

Je ne balisait pas je voulait juste savoir dans qu'elle maison elle irait , riposta Ron .

Mais bien sur le taquina Harry

A la fin du repas :

Cette année aura lieu, comme tous les 6 ans, l'année des bals. Il y aura 7 bals dont 6 ou vous pourrait proposés des décorations pour le dernier il est trop tard enfin pour le premier donc cette année il y aura un bal :

A halloween

A noël

Le jour de l'an

A la st valentin

A paques

La veille de votre départ aussi , maintenant filez dans vos dortoirs !

Mais monsieur , dit une jeune fille de poufsouffle qui c'étais lever, vous avez dit 7 bals et vous n'en avez citez que 6 !

Un murmure d'approbation se fit entendre

Oui tu a raison mais je l'ai citer en quelque sorte quand je vous est dit d'aller dans vos dortoirs

Cela veux dire que premier est ce soir ??

Exactement

Ouais !!!!!!!!!!

mais ce qui veut dire aussi que vous avez en tout 1heure ½ pour vous préparer mais aussi pour trouver un cavalier ou une cavalière.

Tu veut bien être ma cavalière fleur demanda ron

Avec plaisir !

¼ d'heure plut tard dans le dortoir des filles

Tu vas où ? demanda Ginny

Faire un tour répondit Hermione

Hermione se dirigea vers le parc en chemin elle croisa pas mal de monde en quête sans doute de partenaire pour la soirée. Certains garçons la regardait avec intensité, un garçon d'a peu près 16 ans s'approcha d'elle mais une voie derrière elle la fit sur sauter , l'obligeant a se retourné et le jeune homme parti cette voix c'était lavande .

Hermione ??! oh mon dieu c'est vraiment toi ??

Bah oui qui veut tu que ce soit ??

Tu est magnifique !! tu veux faire tourner la tête de qui ce soir ??

Personne pourquoi ?

Je sais pas peut être cette robe

Hermione portait une robe moulante rouge foncé et or qui avait un petit col qui terminait en v entre ses deux clavicules (nda : vous savez les os qu'on a juste en dessous du cou) elle avait les épaules découvertes avec les manches qui commençaient au niveaux de ses biceps et ce terminaient en pointe sur son majeur (on révise le corps humain lol)quand au bas de sa robe elle lui arrivait juste en dessous des genoux et chaque bordures formaient un trait d'une épaisseur de 5 cm environ elle s'était raidit les cheveux a l'aide d'un sort mais elle avait gardé quelques mèches frisées et elle les avait laissés en cascades .

Tu sait où est ron ?

Non

Dommage je voulait l'invité pour le bal

Rêve pas trop, en tout cas ce soir c'est loupé

Pourquoi ??

Il a déjà une cavalière depuis qu'on a apprit qu'il y avait un bal

C'est qui c'est qui dit moi

C'est Fleur Delacour

Oh !!! je pourrait jamais rivalisée avec elle malheureusement

Ne t'en fait pas je suis sur que quelqu'un va t'invité dans très peu de temps dit Hermione pour redonné espoir a son amie découragée

Tu est sur ??

Oui

Mais ce qu'Hermione n'avait pas dit a lavande c'est qu'un jeune homme assez séduisant s'approcher d'elles en faisant signe a Hermione de se taire.

Salut tu ne voudrait pas venir au bal avec moi

Bien sur

Super

Comment tu t'appelle demanda Hermione pas du tout indiscrète

Vincent

Et moi c'est lavande

Je sais et toi c'est...

Hermione

D'accord a tout a l'heure lavande !

Une fois Vincent éloigné lavande gloussa

Super un cavalier et un pas mal du tout mais tu était au courant , non ?

Oui mais il voulait pas que te prévienne

Bon a tout' dit lavande je doit me faire belle pour Vincent

A plus.

Elle retourna vers le parc mais heurta quelqu'un

Désolé je ne t'avais pas vu dit elle

C'est pas gra... oh oh !!

C'était un serpentard elle ne tenu pas compte de la réflexion et continua son chemin en passant a coté de celui quelle avait bousculé mais il lui attrapa le bras et la plaqua contre un mur et commença a l'embrasser. Drago passer par là mais lorsque il aperçut Hermione enfin la jeune fille qui embrasser se type aller faire demi tours mais il remarqua des larmes sur la joue de celle ci alors il prit sa baguette la pointa sur Hermione et cria :

Globa protecta !

Hermione s'écroula sur le sol tendit que le serpentard étais projeter a l'autre bout du couloire elle regarda en direction de son sauveur mais celui ci fit demi tours avant de disparaître dans un angle du couloire Hermione n'aperçut que les cheveux blond platine

Malfoy ??

Hermione Hermione ça va ??

Ron Harry fleur Ginny et Fleur arrivèrent en trombe auprès d'elle Harry se baissa et voulu lui mettre la main sur son épaule mais il se prit un coup de jus terrible qu'il se mit a crié

Aaaaahhhh putin c'est quoi ce truc ??

Je n'en c'est rien .

Malfoy qui avait entendu le cri de Harry ne put empêché un sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres mais son sourire laissa place a la surprise il s'arrêta net et se raidit il avait comprit cette personne c'était Hermione comment avait t'il put sauver la sang de bourbe peut être était il sous son charme « comme l'autre abruti de ma maison » hou la sa empirer comment pouvez t'il seulement penser q'un serpentard pouvez être bête .Mais un deuxième crie le fit sortir de ses penser de ce fait il pointa sa baguette vers le ciel et prononça :

Es sourès tis lious


	3. mieux vaut etre seule que mal accompagné

Pour commencer une note du deuxième chapitre pour ce qui sont curieux et qui veulent savoir que voulait dire « Es sourès tis lious » sa veut dire : « Tu est en lieu sur » mais je suis sure que certains s'en étais déjà doutés excusez moi si c'est un peu nul mais je change complètement l'histoire au fur et a mesure que je la tape a l'ordinateur donc désolé

Maintenant l'histoire

(fin du 2è chapitre )

Mais un deuxième crie le fit sortir de ses penser de ce fait il pointa sa baguette vers le ciel et prononça :

Es sourès tis lious

_**Chapitre 3 : Mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagné !**_

Mais que ce passe t'il pourquoi on ne peut plus approché s'enquit ginny

Je n'en c'est rien mais maintenant je me sent libre alors que tout a l'heure j'était comme prisonnière

Sur c'est paroles ginny tenta le tout pour le tout et s'approcha d'Hermione mais lorsqu'elle la toucha .... Il ne se passa rien

C'est bon je croit que l'on peut l'approcher

Les deux garçons se précipitèrent sur Hermione et l'aidèrent a se relever

C'est bon sa va aller je peut me relever toute seule plaisanta t'elle NON STOP RON ARRETE

Elle couru derrière qui se marchait a grand pas et en relevant ses manches vers le serpentard qui venait de reprendre ses esprits il se releva et fit un bond en arrière en voyant ron en rage s'approcher mais lorsqu'il vit Hermione il lui lança un regard apeuré et parti en courant

Ouais c'est ça et je ne te revois plus !

Mais tous sauf ron avait remarqué le regard du serpentard a l'égard d'Hermione et tous lui lançait des regard interloqué

Oula mais il nous reste plus que ¼ avant le début du bal s'exclama Fleur

Et alors de toute façon tout le monde est prêt lui dit ginny avec un regard pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de discuter de sa maintenant

Non ginny elle a raison de toute façon il faut que je retourne a la tour des gryffondors

Je t'accompagne que tu le veille ou non s'exclama ginny

Bon ... allons y !

En chemin

Que s'est il passé mione ?

Bah c'est Malfoy ...

MALFOY ?? oh celui là je vais le ....

Non tu ne va pas dans le bon chemin là

Vas-y expli.... Non ne me dit pas que c'est ça ?comment c'est possible ?? mais c'est un malfoy tu est sure que c'est lui ?

Oui mais je vais t'expliquer depuis le début, alors je me dirigeait vers le parc lorsque j'ai heurter quelqu'un, c'était un serpentard, j'allait reprendre mon chemin quand il m'attrapa le bras et me colla au mur et la il a commencer a m'embrasser et malfoy est passer par la et a prononcé une formule qui a expulsé le premier serpentard après il a fait demi tour et il est partit en fait je n'ai vu que ses cheveux mais il n'y a pas 36 personnes qui ont cette couleur de cheveux, non ?

Non mais quel sort a t'il lancer ? sa pourrait être utile

Globa protecta il faudra d'ailleurs que je fasse une recherche dessus

Sans doute. FLEUR DE LYS

Le portrait de la grosse dame bascula

Vas-y je t'attend ici

Ok

Hermione monta l'escalier pour se rendre a son dortoir et fila dans la salle de bain elle se regarda dans la glace et remarqua que son maquillage avait coulé elle se remit du mascara un peu de crayon noir et repassa un coup de brosse pour arrangé ses cheveux et se mit un peu de gloss elle redescendit dans la salle commune mais remonta aussi vite elle attrapa son bracelet porte bonheur et sa baguette elle se dit que son bracelet portait vraiment bonheur car a chaque fois qu'elle ne le mettait pas il lui arrivait un bricole elle cacha sa baguette dans l'ourlet de sa robe qui lui servait de poche elle descendit une nouvelle fois dans la salle commune et arriver devant ginny elle fit un tours sur elle même . Lorsqu'elles retrouvèrent Ron Fleur et Harry elles étaient écrouler de rire ( pourquoi ?? parce qu'elles sont folles !!)

mais que vous arrive t'il ? demanda fleur

non rien !! répondirent elles en cœur mais elles gardèrent un regard malicieux aux lèvres

alors que c'est il passer tout a l'heure

leurs sourires disparurent

bah ... Hermione leur raconta toute l'histoire en exceptant le détaille que s'était Malfoy qui l'avait sauver

et tu ne c'est vraiment pas qui c'est qui t'a sauver ? insista ron

non je t'ai dit que j'ai juste vu un morceau de cape tourner a l'angle du couloire

ginny qui connaissait pourtant la vérité se tut comprenant le choix d'Hermione mais elle dit :

dommage que tu n'est pas de cavalier

Mais reprit Hermione ce que tu vient de dire et ce qui m'est arriver me rappelle un proverbe

lequel ? demanda Harry

Mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagné !

Et voilà un chapitre un peu plus court de terminé et pour bien finir les réponses aux reviews :

**Jorajho** : et bien la voilà

**Draco-tu-es-a-moi** : alors d'une tes microbes et tes éponges (lol) tu te garde le tout de deux draco il est pas a toi mais a moi okay ?? non je déconne mais pas pour MON DRAKICHOU houla ça fait pas un peu pansy là ??

**Dragonia** :la voilà qui a été plus rapide a venir que le 2è chapitre.

**Rekha** : merci merci non non je ne me vante pas qu'est ce qui te fait pensé une chose pareil et na t'inquiète pas j'en ait en réserve du courage

Kiss a tous

Et a

Sans la suite lol non avec bien entendu


	4. Vieille connaissances et nouvelles surpr...

Réponses aux review :

**_Pauapu _**:la voilà ton impatience s'arrête la (oh là je vais devenir poète moi lol )

**_Rekha _**: en fait y a pas vraiment de secret touts les soir je passe 1 heure sur l'ordi pour taper et poster ma fic c'est tout tu vois ce pas sorcier alors note pour toi MET LA SUITE !!!

**_Zeeve lelula _**: Comme pour pauapu tu n'a plus a avoir d'impatience sinon ron non plus n'est pas mon perso préférer mais... voilà quoi note a par je ne savez pas que les loups savez lire je rigole.

**_hermignonne-1133_** : merci et voilà la suite

voilà c'est fini avec les review maintenant l'histouaaaaaaaare (attention il y a presque que du dialogue dans ce chapitre )

Chapitre 4 : Vielle connaissances et nouvelles surprises !

Ils allèrent entrer dans la grande lorsque quelqu'un s'approcha d'Hermione et lui dit :

Excuse moi mais tu ne voudrait pas venir avec moi au bal s'il te plait

Il était grand et mince aux cheveux bruns qui lui retombait dans ses yeux noisettes il adressait a Hermione un sourire enjôleur et Hermione senti ses joues rosirent .

Oui pourquoi pas mais tu es dans quelle maison ??

Serdaigle

Ah d'accord et tu t'appelle comment ?

Alexander mais tu peut m'appeler Alex

Ah... moi c'est ...

... Hermione lui coupa t'il

co... comment le sait tu ?

tu serait bien surprise de le savoir lui répondit il avec son même sourire qui, elle devait l'avouer, la faisait craqué, vient, je vais t'expliqué.

Hermione tu est sur de vouloir y aller, demanda Harry, enfin tu vois ce que je veut dire, il baissa la voix, après... après ce qui c'est passé .

Oui ne t'inquiète plus pour moi .

Alors on y va ??demanda t'il en montrant son bras

Elle s'agrippa a son bras et ils se dirigèrent vers l'énorme porte en chêne . Dehors Hermione frissonna au contact de l'air frais sur sa peau Alex (je l'appellerai comme sa dorénavant) sent rendis compte de ce fait il retira sa veste et la lui mit sur les épaules elle lui lança un regard attendrissant en ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'il devrait être très protecteur avec ses proches

Merci

Pas de quoi

Alors comment connaît tu mon nom ?

Vient allons s'assoire là-bas dit 'il en désignant un banc près du lac

Ok

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ton prénom me fait pensé a quelqu'un non c'est impossible mais j'ai l'impression de te connaître désolé tu doit me pendre pour une folle .

Non au contraire c'est bien de se souvenir des gens que l'on connaît et puis de toute façon on se connaît .

Elle lui offrit un regard a la fois surprit et a la fois étonné puis elle risqua du tout au tout

Alexander... REICHER... ??!!

Bingo !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras en se remémorant ses meilleurs souvenirs qu'elle avait passer a ses cotés mais oui comment avait t'elle pu ne pas le reconnaître il était le portrait craché de sa sœur cadette : Ségolène Reicher qui est aussi sa meilleur amie. Elle relâcha son étreinte et alex la taquina

Eh bien je devait vraiment te manqué

Oui c'est vrai et alors répondit elle en entrant dans son jeu

Et alors je sais que j'ai un charme fou voilà ce qui se passe

Et toutes les filles tombent sous ton charme irrésistible finit elle par dire en rigolant

Evidement mais dit moi tu as pas mal changé faut dire

Tu trouve dit 'elle en faisant un tours sur elle-même en bien j'espère mais aussi tu ne m'a pas vu depuis 5 ans je croit

6 et pour la première réponse je te trouve resplendissante

merci dit 'elle les joues rosies, mais que fait tu là ? Et où est Ségolène ?

elle n'est pas là elle est rester avec les parents moi je reste chez un ami pendant les vacances

Mais comment se fait il que tu soit sorcier ?

Mes parents le sont

Ah bon ????

Oui ils ne t'on jamais rien dit car il ne savait pas que tu l'était aussi

Mais toi tu le savait

Non enfin oui euh... non en fait c'est lorsque j'ai lu la gazette du sorcier un fois j'y ait vu une photo de toi de l'année dernière

Ah bon pourquoi ??

Le tournois des trois sorciers une photo de toi Harry, Ronald ...qui avait était dans le lac en fait toi tu était comme évanoui dans les bras de Victor Krum qui venait de te ramener sur le bord et les photo des autres concurrents .

Je suis passer dans la gazette des sorciers oh mon dieu je vais m'évanouir dit elle

Oh il n'y a pas de raison car tu était magnifique dessus

Oui je c'est je suis toujours pleine de classe

On pourrait pas faire mieux que toi sa c'est sur

Ils se mirent a rigoler .

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ron lui venait de voir toute la scène, par une des nombreuses fenêtres de la grande salle, et sentait la jalousie monter en lui comment pouvait elle faire ça :

_Non c'est impossible ils se connaissent depuis seulement,_ il regarda sa montre, _10 min et il se sont déjà enlacer et il n'arrête pas de rigoler_

Il poussa un soupir tourna le dos a la fenêtre et partit re joindre Fleur pour un slow

5 review pour la suite merci d'avance a bientôt !!!


	5. première vengeance d'Hermione

Pour ce chapitre il y aura 2 points de vu différents, celui d'Hermione, celui de draco chéri donc une scène va être répéter 2 fois j'espère que vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer

voilà sinon rien de spécial a part les reviews chéris que j'adore :

**_Marine_** : Merci beaucoup pour ta franchise (et comme dans ma fic : « j'ai l'impression de te connaître » non je rigole quoi que faut dire je connaît 6 marine lol )

**_Stephanie :_** bah oui il est jaloux et pour le reste il explique tout plus tard dans la fic !

__

**_hermignonne-1133 :_** la voilà

**_zeeve lelula_** : Voilà la suite et oui je les est eu mes 5 reviews en fait 7 et merci pour ton information sur les loups et pour ton compliment !!

**_lixyR_** : merci et j'espère que tu as bien reçu mon message

**_Nouazeite-caramelisee_** : ok je continu pas la peine de me supplier !!

**_Slydawn_** : la voici !!

_**Chapitre 5 : première vengeance pour Hermione !!**_

Hermione et Alex entrèrent en trombe dans la grande salle puis ils se rendirent compte que tous le monde les regardait comme si il sortait tout droit d'un asile . Quand la curiosité des danseurs fut passé ils se dirigèrent vers Ginny et Harry en étant rouges d'embarra et une fois assis ils retombèrent dans leur fou rire .

- Je vous présente Alex un de mes meilleurs amis d'enfance

Enchanté Alex moi c'est Harry... Harry Potter et voici Ginny Weasley .

Bienvenu a Poudlard Alex

Merci

Au fait ou est Ron

Là-bas dit Ginny en montrant du doigt la piste de danse

Hermione tourna son regard vers la piste de danse et y aperçut en effet Ron et Fleur qui dansait un slow elle croisa son regard elle avait un regard triste, triste de voir Ron dans les bras de Fleur mais elle devait s'y faire il aimait Fleur et non pas elle pour se changer les idées elle regarda les autres danseurs et y aperçut Lavande et son cavalier elle leurs adressa un sourire franc. Puis la musique s'arrêta et Lavande et Vincent rejoignit le groupe et on commença a discuter , soudain une des chanson préférer d'Hermione passa ce qui l'étonna car c'était une chanson moldu elle entraîna Alex sur la piste malgré ses protestations

Mais je ne sait pas danser

Menteur allez viens

Et Hermione avez raison il bougeait très bien mais Alex fut assez gêner car ils était les seuls a danser mais Hermione elle ne tenait pas compte de ce détaille car ça ne l'étonnait en aucun cas qui voudrai danser sur une musique moldu mais elle rougit un peu , tous les regards était tourné vers eux bien entendu elle ondula son corps au rythme de la musique .

Baby lou

Viens t'assoire sur mes genoux

Prenez moi au garde a vous

Je veut sentir ta chaleur au cœur

Entre nous

Il n'y aura plus de tabous

Alors allons jusqu'au bout

Donne toi la vraie valeur au

...

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Draco n'avait pas put décrocher son regard d'Hermione depuis qu'elle était entré elle avait l'air heureuse rien a voir avec la jeune femme qui pleurait tout a l'heure elle était magnifique il aurait donner n'importe quoi pour être a la place de son cavalier qui lui avait aux anges mais le bonheur de certains fait le malheur des autres draco sentait la jalousie monter en lui d'une parce qu'elle dansait avec un autres homme et de deux parce qu'elle attirait tous les autres regards masculins . Et malgré lui il ne put s'empêcher de penser que la musique moldu avait du rythme pourtant il remarqua un serpentard qui possédait un sourire pervers sur les lèvres en regardant Hermione .Il allait lui régler son compte c'était sur mais pas en public

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Hermione avait vu elle aussi ce serpentard et elle n'eu aucun mal a le reconnaître c'était le même qui l'avait embrasser, elle arrêta de danser tout en fixant le serpentard qui avait perdu son sourire elle s'en approcha a grand pas sous les regards interloquées de tout le monde

Miss Granger veuillez vous calmer s'il vous plait dit Dumbledore

Non monsieur je ne peut pas me calmé, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous n'étiez pas là répondit elle d'une voix forte sans tourner un regard a son directeur et tout en continuant de s'approcher du serpentard qui chercher une issu des yeux

Miss Granger...... !!!

... trop tard !! le serpentard venait de ce prendre un coup de poing dans le nez qui était a présent ensanglanté

çà c'était pour ce que tu m'a fait tout a l'heure, un deuxième, et çà pour continué a sourire en ayant ton idée derrière la tête, idée que tout le monde peut deviner ici, en me regardant donc tu vois maintenant tu ne dit plus rien sur moi tu ne me regarde même plus je n'existe plus tu pige, il hocha la tête , bien !

Elle se retourna et parcouru la salle du regard tous le monde ou presque avait la bouche légèrement ouverte les professeurs eux était mêlé entre la surprise et la colère son regard s'attarda quelque peu sur draco qui lui levait le pouce en prononçant : « bien joué il l'a bien mériter » _elle a changé_ pensa t'il puis il fit une chose encore plus surprenante il commença a applaudire Hermione ce qui étonna tous les serpentards en particulier Pansy mais il fut rejoint quelque temps après par Harry, Fred, George, Ginny, Alex et Lanvande

vous huit veuillez me suivre dit dumbledore en les désignant

0°0°0°0°0°0°00°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Pouvez vous m'expliquer votre comportement vous tous ??

Non monsieur je suis la seule fautive enfin surtout a cause de ce... de cet individu que j'ai frappé ils ont juste applaudit par preuve de solidarité car ils savent tous ce qui s'est passé ils peuvent être témoin

Elle a raison monsieur j'était présent lorsque ça c'est passé

Alors expliquer nous monsieur malfoy .

Eh bien... elle a été embrasser de force en fait j'ai vu deux personnes qui était en train de s'embrasser tout d'abord je me suis dit que s'était un couple mais j'avait vu des larmes couler sur les joues d'Hermione....

Elle n'en revenait pas il l'avait appeler par son prénom

Et donc je lui est lancer un sort de protection et maintenant elle s'est venger .

Pouvez vous nous dire quel sort avez vous lancer a Melle Granger ? demanda le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal

Le Globa Protecta

Incroyable mais ce sort n'est enseigner que l'année prochaine

Bien merci monsieur Malfoy est-ce vrai ?

Tous le monde approuva

Bien donc Melle pour votre comportement inacceptable je vous donne une retenu vous devrait ranger le grenier du cours de métamorphose vous aurez chacun 20 points en moins pour votre maison et vous miss Granger 50 points en moins bien sur celui que vous venait de frappé également . Maintenant allez au bal a part vous monsieur Malfoy .

Bien monsieur

Pouvez vous m'expliquer votre réaction, je croyais que vous détestiez miss granger et ses amis ? non ?

Oui monsieur c'était exact.

C'était ?

Oui c'était car pendant les vacances, un de mes proches est mort et je lui menait la vie dur mais lorsque que j'ai appris sa mort j'était extrêmement triste alors que je le détestait cela m'a fait réfléchir et je me suis dit que je devait arrêter de haïr certaines personnes a commencer par Harry et compagnie voilà pourquoi j'ai protégé Hermione vous comprenez ?

Oui bien sur

Mais s'il vous plait ne leur dites rien je préfère gagner leur confiance seul pas qu'il reste avec moi parce qu'ils ont pitié

Evidemment

Merci monsieur

Je vous en prie maintenant retournez vous amusé

Merci encore

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

A ton avis pourquoi Dumbledore a demander a Malfoy de rester ?demanda Harry au reste du groupe

Je n'en sait rien finit par répondre Ginny

Partez devant je vais l'attendre ici dit Hermione

HEIN ???!!! QUOI ??? tu sais de qui on parle là on parle de Malfoy

Oui je sait mais je doit m'expliquer avec lui

Bon si tu insiste . Vous venez ??

Ouais on te suit

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Draco venait d'atteindre le bas des marche lorsque quelqu'un lui cacha les yeux

C'est qui ?

Euh... bonne question . C'est qui ?

Ah ! Hermione qu'est ce que tu fait là ? tu n'est pas avec Harry ?

Non je t'attendait parce que je n'ai pas tout comprit a ce qui s'est passée aujourd'hui enfin pourquoi tu a fait tout çà ?

Pour vous .

Nous ??

Oui si tu savait comme je regrette tout ce que j'ai pu vous faire en particulier a toi

Aller sans rancunes mais un chose m'étonne depuis quand les malfoy sont ils sensibles

Depuis cet été 1 malfoy est sensible et en une soirée tu m'a fait découvrir trois sentiments auxquels je n'attachait aucune importance avant : la jalousie, la confiance et l'inquiétude

Rien que sa ? mais pourquoi seulement depuis cet été ? il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Oui ! Il soupira puis lui redit ce qu'il avait dit a son directeur

A je comprend

Mais ne reste pas avec moi par pitié

Ne t'inquiète pas je ne resterai pas avec par pitié mais je te fait confiance a présent, elle lui embrassa la joue et s'éloigna quelque peu dans le couloir, elle s'arrêta et se retourna, alors tu viens.

_Oui beaucoup changé_

LA suite viendra avec plus de temps 

_eh oui je ne suis pas la pendant les vacances_

_mais envoyer quand même vos reviews donc_

_5 reviews please_

_(ça a bien marché la dernière fois lol)_

_0°0°0°0°FIN°0°0°0°0_


	6. découvertes sur Mc Go ou Moi ? de leur c...

Salut a tous désolé pour ce retard mais l'important c'est que la suite arrive non ?

Note : les pensées sont en italiques

Note (2) : au sujet du changement de comportement de draco certain le trouvent trop bizarre d'autres pas mal mais je peut pas faire plaisir a tous le monde donc... surprise

Pas mal !pas mal toutes c'est review auxquels je repond de suite :

**Alexandra Malfoy** : je sait tu l'a envoyé pour le chapitre 4 mais je te répond maintenant car j'avait pas vérifié si j'en avait reçu d'autres désolé sinon merci beaucoup et la suite la voilà enfin le chapitre 5.

**hermignonne-1133** : dis donc tu la surveille de près ma fic franchement j'ai halluciné a peine j'ai mis le dernier chapitre que tu m'envoie déjà une review mais continu quand même missi d'avance.

**zeeve lelula** : ah la louve est de retour lol a par ça j'ai passé de bonnes vacances et j'ai eu plein de review merci de t'en inquiéter lol

**Rekha **: merci pour ta review mais une titite question pourquoi tu ne met pas la suite plus tot

**Ayuluna** : merci pour ta review je me suis rendu compte en la relisant que tu a raison donc je vais essayer d'arranger ça dans les chapitres a venir merci encore de m'avoir ouvert les yeux !!

**Ange.Lou** : oui merci mais j'en est eu une pitite dizaine de review le changement de draco comme me l'a fait remarquer Ayuluna est très bizarre en effet mais je vais m'arranger pour qu'il y est un retournement de situation quelque chose comme ça v'la la suite !!

**Dragonia :** c pas grave mais merci quand même et la voilà !

**Pauapu** : elle a intérêt a se calmer ton impatience lol je déconne ne t'inquiète pas je continu

**Ari** : Hot ? je voit pas vraiment où lol sinon la suite risque de te surprendre

**Lillyfauve **: bah euh ... en voilà un autre

Donc voilà pour les reviews merci encore aux fidèles admirateurs lol sans plus attendre le chapitre 6

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

_**chapitre 6 : découvertes sur Mc Go **_

Vendredi, aujourd'hui, après cette longue semaine, Hermione devait accomplire sa retenue elle se dirigea donc vers le bureau de son professeur de métamorphose

Bien miss Granger je vous attendait veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait

Elles se dirigèrent vers une salle qui se trouvait au dessus de celle de cours, cette salle était très poussiéreuse au moins 5cm d'épaisseur des piles d'ouvrages s'étalaient sur le plancher des malles de différentes formes était disposée un peu partout laissant voir certains objets des toiles d'araignées pendait du plafond _ce n'est pas un endroit pour Ron ça_ pensa t elle ce qui lui fit apparaître un sourire

Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de drôle miss ? J'ai ensorcelé votre baguette, vous avez le droit a seulement trois types de sorts différents : pour chasser les araignées et autres bestioles , pour faire apparaître des ustensiles de nettoyage et pour déplacer des objets vous pourrez partir que lorsque tous sera propre ou si vous rester jusqu'à une heure avancé de la nuit si c'est le cas vous reviendrait demain .... C'est comprit ?

Oui professeur .

Bien si vous avez finit passez dans mon bureau afin que je puisse désensorceler votre baguette

Bon alors par quoi je commence j'en aurait pour des siècles commençons par dégager les fenêtre pour avoir un peu plus de lumière WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA le coucher du soleil approchait mais pour le moment sa l'éclairait suffisamment.

Et ainsi elle se mit au travail dégageant toutes les bete a l'aide d'un sort ....

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La pauvre tu t'imagine toi nettoyer le grenier de métamorphose

Non et vous ?

Pas du tout mais comment savez vous qu'elle doit nettoyer ce grenier ?

Dumbledor l'a dit la semaine dernière

Ginny, Harry, Ron, Lavande et Pavartie s'était réunis dans la salle commune des Griffondors

J'ai une idée, s'exclama Lavande, si on allaient l'aidé

Euh... je sait pas trop

Bon et bien ce qui veulent ils viennent les autres ils restes dit elle en se dirigeant vers la porte

Attend je viens aussi dit ginny

Moi aussi dit ron

Et finalement tous les cinq se dirigèrent vers la sortie

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

Oh non je commence a plus rien voir et il y a même pas de torche ici

Sur ces paroles des dizaines de torches apparurent autour de la pièce

Salut Hermione dit la voix de Lavande

Hermione écarquilla les yeux qu'est ce que tu fait là ?

On m'a dit que tu devait nettoyer le grenier de métamorphose alors on est venus en renfort

On ?

Oui on ! dit Ron derrière elle et sur ses mots les cinq Griffondors sortirent de leur cachette

Oh vous pouvez pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir que vous soyez là

Bon au travail dit Ginny plus vite on commence plus vite on finit

Si tôt dit si tôt fait nos 6 amis se mirent au travail joyeusement en parlant de la future sortie a Pré au Lard, des cours, du prochain bal, .... Quand a un moment :

Hey venez voir ! _l'art de la métamorphose pour touts ages _ par Mc Go vous vous rendez compte elle a écrit un bouquin alors voyons voir, ah sommaire : _Qu'est ce que la métamorphose ?,1er année, 2ème année, 3ème année, 4ème année, 5ème année, 6ème année, 7ème année, professeurs, métier en liaison avec la métamorphose, les secrets de la métamorphose, index . L_u Hermione

T'es sure que c'est Mc Go qui l'a écrit demanda Harry

Bah oui c'est écrit sur la couverture je vais le mettre de coté on ne sait jamais

Hermione tu croit qu'il y a des trucs pour les examens ?

Ginny !!!

C'est bon du calme ! C'était juste une question !

Il commencèrent a rigolé en se remettant au travail

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le lendemain matin en se dirigeant vers la grande salle pour son petit déjeuner notre draco fut interpellé

Hey Drak ! Un de ses amis de serpentard (ne me demander pas de nom j'en c rien lol)

_Ah voilà qui commence a devenir intéressant _alors on dirait bien que je vais gagner une fois de plus non ? Tu en ait où avec ta serdaigle ?

Mouais bof ça pourrait aller mieux

Du genre ?

Du genre rien de spécial quoi la routine quand je m'approche d'elle, elle se dirige droit vers un gros peloton donc ça avance pas et toi ?

J'ai déjà sa confiance

Non comment t'a fait ? je croyais qu'elle te détestait ?

Pour tout te dire moi aussi mais il suffit de jouer le gentil petit bonhomme triste et elle tombes toutes dans vos bras

Ouais j'en ait marre tu gagne tout le temps si cette fois ci je ne gagne pas je laisse tombé

Eh oui il ne faut jamais me lancer des défis de ce style

Flash back 

_Alors ton verdict_

_Réussi et toi ?_

_Non a un chuya j'y étais_

_Pas de bol alors pour cette année tu doit séduire euh... je sait , Chang_

_Oh non pas elle alors toi ce sera Granger_

_Pitié tout sauf elle c'est ... c'est ...._

_C'est ?_

_C'est horrible non je peut pas , pas elle_

_Alors victoire par forfait_

_NON ça jamais je gagne depuis 4 ans je vais pas renoncé aujourd'hui même si , il faut le dire cette fille m'écœure_

_D'accord résultat l'été prochain_

_Ok ça te laissera peut être le temps d'y parvenir_

Fin du Flash Back 

et oui la petite Granger atterrira vite fait bien fait dans mon lit

oh non ! il faut que je prévienne Hermione

il courut dans les couloires jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur Neville qui sortait de la salle commune des Griffondors

eh toi tu c'est pas ou est Hermione ?

dans son dortoir pourqu...

fait moi entrer c'est très important coupa il

d'accord il prononça le mot de passe et lui fit signe d'enter

HERMIONE ???!

Quoi ? prononça t elle de son dortoir

Descend vite c'est important

Pas la peine d'en faire une montagne Harry j'arrive elle sortie de son dortoir

Euh non moi c'est pas Harry

Alex mais qu'est ce que tu fait là

Magne c'est grave

Explique dit elle en le rejoignant au bas des escalier assis toi

Non merci donc tout a l'heure j'aientendut Malfoy... ,et il continua son récit, ...et finalement il a dit la petite Granger atterrira vite fait bien fait dans mon lit

**Putain fait chier il peut pas me foutre la paix rien qu'une année celui la !! **Et dire que je lui est fait confiance l'espace d'une semaine, un frisson la parcourut puis un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres

Qu'est ce que t'a en tête toi ?

Je vait lui donné une bonne leçon je vais jouer le jeu

Non non c'est pas une bonne idée ça !

Pour le moment après je lui fout la pire honte de sa vie

Comment ?

Tu verra mais il faut que je prévienne Cho

Comment tu c'est que c'est elle ?

Intuition suis moi !


	7. dommage Malfoy

Note 1 : Désolé pour ce retards mais je doit avoué que le nombre de reviews reçu ne ma pas donné envi de taper la suite

Note 2 : un peu de pub pour certaines fics que je trouve super : Harry, non Lyn ! / 4filles et un jean / Amour, Haine et Séduction / Jédusor et fier de l'être / la destinée d'un serpentards /Quand le serpent aime la lionne / Quand l'amour succède la haine, le trouble règne . voilà

Maintenant les réponse aux reviews :

hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche : la voilà pas illico presto mais elle est là

slydawn : la voilà et oui draco va être vnr

l'histouare maintenant !!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tu verra mais il faut que je prévienne Cho

Comment tu c'est que c'est elle ?

Intuition suis moi !

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la grande salle pour y retrouver Cho qui était assise avec quelques amies

Cho je pourrait te parlé deux secondes ?

Bien sur j'arrive

Elles se mirent toutes les deux a l'écart du groupe

Dit moi est ce que par hasard un serpentards ne te tournerai pas autour ?

Euh… non je ne croit pas a si j'en est repérer un qui essaye de m'approcher

C'est bien ce que je pensait se dit elle a voix basse surtout quoi qu'il te disent tu refuse ou même tu l'ignore mais tu peut me dire qui c'est ?

Elle montra un jeune serpentards qui discutait avec Malfoy et qui semblait être plus intéresser par ce que disait les deux filles que ce que disait Malfoy. Hermione se tourna vers Alex qui les observé aussi et l'interrogea en donnant un coup de tête vers les serpentards . Il confirma

Surtout évite le comme si c'était la peste d'accord

Oui mais pourquoi aujourd'hui spécialement tu me dit de me méfier des serpentards ?

Elle lui raconta ce qu'Alex avait entendu

Oh les sal… t'inquiète pas je suivrait tes conseils

Elle retourna a sa table pendant qu'Hermione faisait de même . Elle s'assaya a côté de Ron et prit un toast .

Qu'est ce que tu lui voulait a Cho ? Oh t'inquiète pas tu le saura très rapidement et voyant la mine déçu de son meilleur ami elle enchaîna mais si vous voulez m'aider c'est d'accord ?

Pour quoi faire ? demanda Ginny curieuse

Humilié Malfoy !

Moi je suis partant s'exclama Harry faisant tourné quelques regards vers lui.

C'est quoi le plan ?

Elle leurs expliqua ce qu'alex lui avait dit au sujet de Malfoy.

La sal…humu

Calme toi Ron dit Ginny qui venait de mettre sa main sur la bouche de son frère

Donc j'ai pensé l'humilié en publique non ?

Euh… Mione si tu fais sa je pense qu'il voudra se vengé après et il pourrait te faire du mal et ça c'est hors de questions ! dit Ron

Oui je sait mais tu veut que je fasse quoi d'autre ?

Je n'en sait rien mais… commença Ron

Tu pourrait l'humilié mais pas en publique juste devant 3 ou 4 personnes

Ouais tu as raison mais je lui laisse une semaine pour ce dénoncé sinon je ferai ce que tu as dit

Et si il avoue ?

Euh ?… je sais pas je le ferai pas sans doute

Une minute s'écoula sans que personne ne parla

Hermione tu peut venir s'il te plait ?

C'était Malfoy

Oui une seconde, elle prit un toast et fit signe a ses amis ainsi qu'a cho et alex que tout aller bien et suivi Malfoy.

Celui ci ce diriger vers le parc pour l'inviter a pré au lard lors de la prochaine sortie qui serait dans une semaine. Hermione, méfiante, accepta .Lors de la sortie Hermione et draco apprirent a faire connaissance Hermione découvrit certains bon coté des serpentards et du père de Malfoy quand a draco il découvrit que certains objets moldus pouvait être très utiles mais un moment alors que les deux élèves était assis sur un banc entouré de quelques sac Hermione posa une question qui mit draco assez mal alaise . il y répondit et Hermione fut en colère mais s'adoucit et lui dit qu'elle était au courant mais elle n'oublia pas de lui mettre une gifle magistrale et s'exclama « QUOI ?? MAIS TA PAS HONTE TU SERT DES FILLES COMME SA DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS ?? OH OUI TU C EST MA COUSINE EST MORTE !! TU VEUT PAS VENIR DANS MON PIEU POUR ME REMONTER LE MORAL ?? » avant de partir en direction des trois balais. A mi chemin Hermione se retourna et elle eu un grand sourire aux lèvres. Dieu seul savait ce qui allait se passer mais elle s'en fichait éperdument elle se sentait mieux désormais.

Draco était rester assis une main sur sa joue la marque des doigts d'Hermione commencer a apparaître certaines personnes s'était moqué de lui mais par un regard noir il les fit taires . Comment elle avait pu… IL avait pu . A cause de ça non seulement il allait perdre le pari et Hermione « non mais a quoi je pense moi Herm… Granger n'est rien pour moi mais alors pourquoi j'ai des remords ? » et ce fut sur ces pensée qu'il quitta le banc.

Vers 18h05 Hermione se dirigea vers une boutique pour aller acheter une plume et quelques bouteilles d'encres une fois ses achats faits elle prit la direction des calèches qui les ramènerai a Poudlard. Elle ouvrit une porte et tomba sur Malfoy elle allait repartire lorsqu'il l'interpella :

On a pleins de choses a se dire

Accio Granger !

Elle atterri sur la banquette face a Malfoy et la calèche avança

Alors tu n'a rien a me dire ?

Euh… non pourquoi ? demanda t-elle innocemment

Pas un désolé par hasard ?

Un désolé ? et en quel honneur ?

Celui là dit il en montrant sa joue barré de 5 doigts

QUOI ? tu peut toujours rêver pas après ce que tu m'a fait t'es fou toi !

Oh bien sur évidemment , il l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et la colla sur un côté de la calèche, maintenant tu va t'excusé ok ?

Elle pouvait a peine respiré car sa tête était appuyé contre le col de son polo et voyant son visage devenir rouge draco lâcha prise en murmurant si bas qu' Hermione au sol eu du mal a distinguer sa phrase « Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? » avait t'il dit pour lui même il s'assit sur une banquette et fixa le vide Hermione ne comprenait pas vraiment se qui venait de se passer le reste du voyage se déroula dans le silence totale Hermione se posant des milliers de questions et draco a regretté

« comment pourrait elle me pardonné désormais ? qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »


	8. Déception et bataille de polochon

Note 1 : Dans le chapitre précédent j'avais dit « le reste du voyage se déroula dans le silence totale » mais on va plutôt dire 5min

Mélou : Pour Malfoy tu vas bientôt le savoir

zeeve lelula : de rien pour le coup de pub c'est normal elle est super et puis c'est pas peut être le nouveau chapitre c'est sur c chouette les vacances

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 8 : Déception et bataille de polochon

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« comment pourrait elle me pardonné désormais ? qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? » Après ces longues minutes de silence Hermione se décida ( enfin ) a prendre la parole

-Malf… en voyant le regard de Draco elle se tut dans ses yeux ( a draco ) on pouvait voir une chose presque inexistante chez un Malfoy du regret elle reprit sa phrase plus très sur de vouloir savoir …. Tu pourrait m'expliquer plus en détaille ton comportement avec moi ?

il inspira profondément . Comme tu le sais j'ai fait un pari avec un de mes amis sur toi mais en voulait l'appliquer j'ai apprit a te connaître et…

et… ? l'encouragea Hermione mais il ne continua pas car ils venait d'arrivé a Poudlard

Trois semaine passèrent Hermione n'avait toujours pas parlé a Drago et lui même l'évitait a la fin de chaques cours de potions elle voulait lui parlé mais ils se dépêchait de sortir de la salle.

Un jour pendant un repas Dumbledore fit une annonce : pour le bal de halloween vous devrait vous déguiser en personnages de films ou séries moldus vos costumes devront avoir un rapport avec la nuit, le bizarre…. Mais vue par les moldus je vous prévient assez tot car durant le mois il n'y aura que 2 sortie a pré au lard la première aura lieu le week-end prochain et la suivante dans deux semaines .

Les brouhaha se fit dans la salle tous le monde se demandait avec qui ils pourrait bien allait a ce bal Hermione n'en pouvant plus de ce raffut retourna dans sa salle commune .

Lorsque harry et ron était arriver a leur salle communes :

Ron tu peut venir une minute ? demanda Hermione

Oui ?

Tu voudrait bien venir au bal avec moi parce que je ressent plus que de l'amitié pour toi. Elle avait dit çà tellement vite que Ron vait eu du mal a comprendre toutes la phrase une fois qu'il réalisa ce que venait de dire Hermione il lui prit la main

Euh.. mione tu vois je t'adore mais tu es comme ma sœur je suppose que tu le sait bien mais j'aime fleur non parce qu'elle est vélane mais…

Non c'est bon laisse tombé dit elle en lâchant sa main

Elle monta dans son dortoir s'allongea sur son lit et pleura

Que se passe t'il demanda Harry quand Ron l'eu rejoint

Je suis pas sur mais je croit qu'elle en pince pour moi dit ron la mine triste (il e na mit du temps)

Bah pourquoi tu fait cette tête là alors, tu devrait être content c'est pas ce dont tu rêvait depuis la première année ? Allez raconte ce qui te tracasse dit Harry

Comme tu l'a dit j'aime Hermione depuis le premier jour ou je l'ai vu. Ensuite on est devenus amis etc… et depuis cet été j'ai bien senti qu'elle ma regarder différemment mais j'en était pas sur donc je n'ai rien dit. Mais en entendant ce que George a dit dans le train j'était un peu plus sur de moi et pendant le trajet je réfléchissait a ce que j'aurai pu lui dire. Je voulait lui dire une fois arrivé au château mais quand Fleur est montée dans la calèche j'était complètement perdu de plus quand je l'ai vu dans les bras d'Alex j'ai réaliser que je me donnait de faux espoirs. Et aujourd'hui elle me dit qu'elle ressent plus que de l'amitié envers moi. Alors je lui est dit que je la considérait comme ma sœur

Harry resta un instant perplexe

Je trouve que tu n'as pas prit la bonne décision d'1 sa fait 5 ans que tu aime et connaît Hermione mais tu te tourne vers une fille que tu connaît a peine de 2, Fleur est une vélane c'est normal que tu tombe sous son charme de plus tu lui a fait de la peine alors monte là-haut

Et je lui dit quoi ?

Tu lui explique ce que tu vient de me dire

Ron monta les escaliers qui menait au dortoirs des filles, frappa a la porte « Mione ? » personne ne répondit

Entre encouragea Harry

Ron entra dans le dortoir des filles qui ressembler a celui des garçons. A part qu'il y avait plus de décorations personnelles autour des lits et 4 coussins sur chacun d'eux. Il s'assit sur une place libre du lit d'Hermione qui était allongé dessus la tête dans les coussins.

Je suis désolé dit Ron en regardant ses genoux. Hermione sortit la tête de ses coussins et regarda ron qui avait l'air triste mais sincère. Elle ne répondit rien.

Ça me blesse que tu soit triste encore plus lorsque c'est de ma faute continua t il

Où est Hermione ? j'ai quelque chose d'important a lui dire. Demanda Ginny qui venait de faire irruption dans la salle commune

Dans son dortoir mais…

Trop tard Ginny venait déjà d'ouvrir la porte

Mione tu vas pas me croire mais… je vois que je dérange finit elle lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la présence de son frère . Elle redescendit dans la salle commune . T'aurai pu me prévenir Harry !

J'allais le faire mais si tu n'étais pas monté là haut comme une furie tu l'aurai su

Moi une furie ?

Oui parfaite… ourf

Il se prit un des coussins du canapé en pleine face. Harry en attrapa l'autre et commença a frapper Ginny avec.

Hermione sourit en entendant la lutte de Ginny et Harry

On va les rejoindre proposa t'elle

Tu ne m'en veut pas

Non. On y va ?

Oui

Ils prirent chacun un coussin et sortirent du dortoir. Une fois dehors ils explosèrent de rire devant la scène : Harry était allongé sur le dos et Ginny était assise sur lui et le frappait avec le coussin tendit qu'Harry essayait de se protéger. Lorsque Ron et Hermoine furent a proximité ils aidèrent Harry a se dégager de Ginny en frappant celle ci .Une fois que tous le monde fut calmé Ginny emmena Hermione a part et lui dit :

Malfoy est amoureux

QUOI ??

Oui je l'est entendu dans le parc il a dit je ne peut pas finir ce pari car je suis tombé amoureux

……..

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'aimerai avoir vos avis vis a vis des costumes il en faudrait 7 pour Harry, Ginny, Fleur, Ron, Alex, Hermione et Drago.

Pour Hermione un costume avec masque voilà c'est tout pour les autres choix libre.

J'espère que ça vous a plus

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	9. Amour ?

Note1 : les pensée des personnages sont marqué …

Note2 : Le texte est écrit en italique et est entre ' …'

Note3 : J'ai trouvé les costumes de : Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Harry et Fleur mais il me manque ceux de : Ron, et Alex ( je compte sur vous)

Réponses aux Reviews

zeeve lelula : pas mauvaise idées sauf Hermione je ne la voit pas du tout déguiser en mec lol sinon le croit que le costume de cat woman je vais le mettre a une autre personne sinon merci pour ta review

annabanana-the cold : merci j'espere que la suite te plaira

Pauapu : je connaît pas Wonderwoman j'espere que la suite te plaira merci pour ta review

Melou : T'inquiète pas elle ne vas pas aller avec ron t folle (quoi que tout bien réfléchit non j'rigole )(lol) merci j'espere que la suite te plaira

Slydawn : ouais t'a tout comprit il est amoureux lol

Daisy Loamsdown : merci pour ta review j'espere que la suite te plaira

Sarah Lily Potter : merci pour tes idées de costumes je pense que je vais en prendre quelques uns on verra j'espere que la suite te plaira

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Malfoy est amoureux

QUOI ??

Oui je l'est entendu dans le parc il a dit je ne peut pas finir ce pari car je suis tombé amoureux

……..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco était allongé dans l'herbe humide du jeudi soir il regardait le ciel et réfléchissait au costume qu'il pourrait prendre et puis je verrai sa ce week-end soudain un visage lui vint en tête celui d'Hermione elle va me rendre dingue cette fille il faudra que je lui parle

FLASH BACK

Qu'est ce qui se passe Drac

Je peut pas terminer le pari

Pourquoi ?

Parce que je…. Je suis tombé amoureux il avait dit la fin de cette phrase si vite que Blaise n'avait rien entendu

Quoi ?

Je suis tombé amoureux

De la sang de bourbe ?

Ne l'appelle pas comme ça

Franchement tu me répugne Drac et il parti en direction du château

FIN du FLASH BACK

Voilà il s'était disputer avec son meilleur ami pour elle et elle s'en moquait

Et puis pourquoi il ne veut pas comprendre a la fin ? avait il dit a voix haute

Comprendre quoi ?

Blaise se tenait a environ un mètre de lui

Ah salut Blaise

Tu sais j'ai bien réfléchit pendant la semaine et puis si tu trouve quelque chose a cette fille c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison mais peu importe laquelle je ne veut pas qu'on se dispute a cause d'une fille. Et puis de toute façon cette histoire de pari j'en ai plus qu'assez. Alors ami ?

Ouais ! Ils se serrent la main et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le dîner.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Durant la semaine Hermione essayait de se raisonné sur le pourquoi du comment Malfoy peut tombé amoureux… d'elle en plus. Ce soir elle était dans un lieu ou elle n'était venu qu'une seule fois en six ans le grenier de métamorphose il était devenu un endroit tout a fait agréable depuis qu'Hermione eu fait le nettoyage elle avait même disposé quelques cousin dans un endroit pour être tranquille et assez confortablement installé. Elle avait emporté le livre de son professeur de métamorphose qu'elle avait entreprit de lire un peu lorsqu'elle regarda la couverture du livre tous les évènement depuis la rentrée lui revinrent en tête Alex… le serpentard…draco …. Le coup de poing….. la retenue… le pari…. A pré-au lard…. Dans la calèche….ron… la révélation de Ginny elle se rendit compte que draco faisait souvent irruption dans cette année il faudra que je lui parle elle rechercha la formule 'Globa Protecta' et trouva du premier coup. Elle commença a lire : _'Le Globa Protecta est un sort qui permet de se défendre contre n'importe quel types d'attaques. Cette formule forme une sphère autour de la personne concerné et devient invisible, mais tout aussi efficace, après quelques secondes. Les personnes se trouvant trop près de la personne se retrouve expulsé….'_ _'… Ce sort agit comme un bouclier ( ne laisse pas passer les sorts extérieur mais on peut se défendre tout en aillant cette protection)…'_ bien pratique il faudra que j'en parle a Harry. Elle ferma le livre et rejoint la grande salle pour le repas. Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers de marbre elle senti un regard peser sur elle. Elle chercha la personne qui la regardait et elle se rendit compte que c'était Malfoy. Dès que leurs regards se croisèrent les joues de Draco prirent une tinte rosée. Hermione le remarquant détourna ses yeux de lui.

Bah dit donc tu doit vraiment y tenir a cette fille. Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un état pareille a cause de n'importe qui. Oh tu m'écoute ?

Hein ? tu disait quelque chose.

Non pas du tout répondit il en rigolant viens on va manger

Il suivit Hermione du regard et décida d'entrer lui aussi dans la grande salle. Il ne mangea presque rien et alla se couché mais ne trouva pas le sommeil il n'arreter pas de penser a elle. Elle le hantait. Il regarda le plafond le visage d'Hermione en tête.

Elle non plus ne trouvait pas le sommeil elle se repassa la 'rencontre' avec Draco dans les escaliers. Elle devait bien se faire une raison. Il tenait a elle.

Ils s'endormirent chacun pensant a l'autre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

je rappel qu'il me faut des idées de costumes pour Ron, et Alex je compte sur vous merci d'avance

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	10. Sang de bourbe ? Vraiment ?

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_**Sang de bourbe ?Vraiment ?**_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

Le lendemain les Serpentards et les Griffondors avaient deux cours en communs : Métamorphose et Soin aux Créatures Magique. Hermione n'arrivait pas a se concentrer durant le premier cours (Métamorphose ) et elle ne voulait même pas imaginé celui de Hagrid. Les regards de Draco dans son dos la perturbait. En SCM Hagrid donna pour instruction de faire un feu de camp. Chaque binômes devaient avoir le sien. Harry se retrouva avec Milicent Bulstrode, Ron avec Pansy, Fleur avec Goyle et Hermione avec… Draco. A la surprise de tous les élèves Hagrid se dirigea vers le lac. Il sortit un sifflet de sa poche, souffla dedans et .. rien ne se produisit les élèves entreprirent donc de faire leur feu. Quelques instants plus tard Pavartie poussa un cri suraigu faisant sursauté tous le monde. Une panthère noire avec trois grosses pointes sur le dos s'approchait dangereusement de pavartie complètement figé. Hermione couru vers la panthère, sous le regard inquiet de draco, fit signe a Pavartie de se calmé et caressa le felin. Celui-ci se détendit et s'allongea au sol. Hagrid se précipita vers ses élèves suivit de près par quelques panthères. Aussitôt la panique reprit :

Calmez-vous ! Les cri et la paniques sont les seules causes des attaques des zlavs. Sans çà elles ne vous feront aucuns mal

Merci Hermione 30 points pour griffondor peut tu en dire plus ?

Oui, les zlavs peuvent vivres dans l'eau, le feu ou sur terre dans chaque environnements elles ont un aspect et une arme différentes dans l'eau des bulles d'écume emprisonne leurs ennemis, dans le feu elles jettes des boules de feu et sur terre elles ont plusieurs attaques liés aux plantes. Les zlavs n'attaques que lorsqu'elles sentent le dangers, la paniques ou les cris. De plus elles ne s'approchent que des personnes de confiances et grogne lorsque quelqu'un ment. C'est comme un sixième sens.

Excellent Hermione. Reprenez vos groupes s'il vous plaît.

On pouvait déjà remarquer quelques panthères autour d'un ou deux groupes pour l'instant le groupe d'Hermione possédait le record 8 zlavs les entouraient la surprise d'Hermione fut de voir un zlav jouer avec Draco

Peut être a t-il vraiment changé

Quoi ?

Non rien… dis tu te souvient dans la calèche

Oui ?

Tu n'avait pas finit ta phrase

Ah oui… donc…

Tu as appris a me connaître et ?

Draco baissa les yeux sur la sol

Et maintenant je suis….

Tu es quoi ?

A ce moment il regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux

Je suis fou de toi

Hermione était abasourdie non seulement Ginny avait raison mais en plus il était sincère car le zlav qu'il caressait ne grogna pas

J'aurai du m'en douter. Dit draco en tournant la tête

Quoi donc ?

Que tu ne le digèrerai pas

Mais… elle soupira. Je le savais. Ginny t'a entendu en parler avec un autre serpentard mais ce qui m'étonne c'est toi

Moi ?

Oui la façon dont tu as changé, tu est sympa désormais et çà je ne voulait pas y croire quand je vois ton père qui me fait froid dans le dos et toi je me rend compte que vous êtes complètement différents

Tu sais il n'est pas si horrible que çà il est même généreux et sympa

Ouais si tu le dit elle regarda la panthère et ajouta je te croit

C'est la fin du cours vous pouvait y aller

Hermione tu vient on reste avec Hagrid

Non désolé j'ai un truc urgent a faire au revoir Hagrid

A bientôt faite attention les gars elle change beaucoup votre mione

Oui je sais dit Harry elle dégage une force inouïe tu t'en est rendu compte aussi Hagrid n'est ce pas ?

Oui en effet si seulement elle savais la vérité

Quoi quelle vérité Hagrid demanda Ron complètement perdu

En fait son père étaient un descendant de Godric Griffondor extrêmement sage réfléchit et puissant et sa mère était tout le contraire descendante de Salazar Serpentard provocante, rebelle elle ne se laissait pas marché sur les pieds. La mione que vous connaissait était la figure même de son père et la partie qu'elle tient de sa mère prend le dessus. Quel jour est son anniversaire ?

Mi-juillet

Si vous ne la voyez pas des vacances méfiez-vous au choc a la rentrée. Le jour de ses dix-sept ans c'est là que sa vie va prendre un tournant.

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

Hermione fouillait dans ses affaire sans le trouver. Elle sortie son portable et appela chez elle .

Allô ?

Oui maman c'est Hermione est-ce que ma pierre est rester a la maison ?

Ta pierre ?

Oui mon saphir celui que je porte toujours autour du cou

Oh oui je l'ai trouver par terre hier il a du se détacher

Tu pourrait me l'envoyer ?

Bien sur

Prépare l'enveloppe je t'envoie un hiboux pour venir le chercher d'accord ?

D'accord a bientôt

Au revoir

Elle raccrocha. Enfin elle allait avoir la certitude avec tous ces signe elle devait s'en douter mais la… enfin bref. Elle écrit un petit mot a ses parents et monta a la volière attacha sa lettre a la patte d'un grand duc et lui expliqua ce qu'il devait faire avant de le laisser s'envoler . Elle le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse puis elle descendit dans le parc pour continuer ses croquis. Toutes ses amies lui ayant répéter plusieurs fois qu'elle avait un don pour le dessin elle avait décidé de commencer le dessin cette année. Elle s'installa devant le lac tout en réfléchissant a son costume le bal ayant lieu dans 2 jour elle devait s'y mettre. Elle en tendait déjà Fleur lui dire « Tu n'a toujours pas ton costume allons y vite ! » .Elle se sentait si bien, elle dessina tendit que les derniers rayons de soleil caressait son visage.


	11. costumes

- QUOI ?

Samedi matin 11h07 Hermione vient d'ouvrir les yeux et de les posés sur son réveil. Elle se leva fonça dans la salle de bains et en ressortit dix minutes plus tard une serviette a la main en se séchant les cheveux rapidement. Elle enfila sa veste et fonça a toute allure dans le parc.

Désolé Gin je me suis réveillé il y a à peine un quart d'heure. Dit elle en reprenant son souffle

Ouais… quand même… c'est bien parce que c'est toi. Répondit celle ci . Quelle idée aussi d'attendre le dernier moment

Oui bon on y va .

Oui au fait tu as fait comment pour les lisser ? elle lui désigna ses cheveux

Ah euh en fait il sont encore trempés

A ok en tout cas sa te va bien

Missi.

Après 30 minutes de marche et de bonne humeur elle arrivèrent enfin a Pré-au-lard

On commence par aller où ?

Euh… là ?

Elles entrèrent dans une petite boutique aussitôt Ginny se dirigea directement vers les costumes noir

Gin tu as déjà choisit pour moi ou quoi ?

Non t'es folle de toute façon il m'en faut une

Hermione éclata de rire. Dit moi Gin c'est pas toi tout a l'heure qui m'a dit « Quelle idée aussi d'attendre le dernier moment » non ?

Non je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle. Dit elle en détournant les yeux.

Ginny resta un bon moment dans les rayon noir alors qu'Hermione flânait et récupérait quelques robes au passage. Elle sortirent toutes les deux des cabines Hermione examinait Ginny qui faisait de même au moment ou Ginny allait ouvrir la bouche la porte d'entré s'ouvrit laissant place a Fleur.

Hé Fleur vient par là !

Fleur arrivait tranquillement vers elles mais s'arrêta en chemin. Elle regarda Hermione puis le vêtement et encore Hermione alors qu'elle prenait le vêtement Ginny glissa a l'oreille d'Hermione

Je croit qu'elle t'a trouvé quelque chose

Alors Fleur tu en dit quoi ? demanda Hermione

Se n'est pas toi tu est en train de changé alors prend çà. Et toi Ginny ne prend rien.

Quoi ?

Oui j'ai tout ce qui faut… quoi que… elle tendit un vêtement Bordeaux foncé à Ginny essaye çà Miss

Ok

En sortant de sa cabine Hermione avait une drôle de démarche elle s'approcha de fleur qui lisait un magazine

Alors ?

Whoooo dit Ginny

Hermione ? c'est bien toi?

Euh… Faut croire

Il va tomber raide mort dit Ginny

Qui ?

Non personne dit Ginny en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Hermione avait bien une idée en tête mais elle s'y résigna.

Vous avez toutes ce qu'il faut ? demanda Fleur

Et toi ? tu ne prend rien ? la questionna Ginny

Non je l'ai déjà acheter.

Ah ok et c'est quoi comme costume ?

Tu verra demain en tout cas les vôtres sont super

Mais le mien il ne respecte pas vraiment ce qui est demander non ?

Non mais il te va super et de toute façon c'est pas la fin du monde Dumbledor va pas piquer une crise pour ça. Lui dit calmement Hermione

Elle payèrent leurs achats et allèrent manger un morceau

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Du côté des garçons

Alors tu trouve ?

Non

Alex, Ron et Harry s'était retrouver dans le dortoir des Griffondors. Alex feuilletait un livre de sort tendis que Ron aidait Harry qui cherchait désespérément quelque chose dans ses affaires.

C'est sa ? suggéra Ron

'_Non c'est un truc sans manche'_ pensa Alex

Non c'est un truc sans manche répondit Harry

'_Bah alors peut être ça'_

Bah alors peut être ça ?

'_Non c'est noir'_

Non c'est noir

Harry et Ron avait déjà passé en revu tous leurs vêtement au moins 3 fois alex lui cherchait un sort qui pourrait l'aider pour son costume il leva les yeux de son livre et remarqua qu'il restait un truc dans l'armoire.

Et c'est pas ça par hasard ? demanda t'il a Harry en lui tendant le vetement

Ah oui merci et toi tu as trouvé ton sort ?

Non pas encore mais il reste pas mal de bouquins

Ouais je vais t'aider proposa Ron

Moi aussi

Vous avez qu'a chercher dans fixer ou coller

Ok pourquoi Hermione n'est pas la je suis sur qu'elle le serai ça dit Ron

Hé les gars arrêtez de toujours vouloir compter sur elle. Dit Alex

Oui mais en fait…

J'ai trouver là coupa Harry

Fait voir ? demanda Alex

Là

Ah merci dit alex

Il nota la formule et ramena tous les livres qu'il avait pris (4) à la bibliothèque au retour il tomba sur Malfoy a le voir comme sa il aurait presque eu de la peine les mains dans les poches la tête baissé le regard perdu dans le vide… mais tous ce qu'il avait entendut sur lui lui sortie cette idée de la tête mais pourtant…

Eh malfoy !

Il continua son chemin il ne l'avais pas entendut ou il le faisait exprès ? Il coura pour le rattraper

Oh ça va ?

Hein…. ah ouais ça va. Puis il retomba dans le vague

Tu es sur ?

Oui non je sais plus ou j'en suis

Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Eh Malfoy qu'est ce que tu fout avec ça dit goyle en désignant Alex du doigt

Ca comme tu dit sa a un cerveau et sa sais s'en servir au moins

Je savez pas que tu pouvait tombé aussi bas dit il en s'éloignant

Hermione avait raisons

Hermione ? tu l'a connaît ? elle va bien ?

Ah ok j'ai comprit ce qui t'arrive. Elle m'avait dit que tu avait changé mais a ce point là… oui je la connaît ma sœur et elle son amie depuis toutes petites et oui elle va bien elle est a Pré au lard en ce moment

Mais de toute façon elle peut pas me voir en peinture autant abandonner

Oh mais détrompe toi elle est bien mystérieuse même moi je ne connaît pas tout sur elle par exemple d'ou elle tient son coté magique ou encore pourquoi elle tient tant a une pierre tu voit ce sont des chose auxquels personnes ne pense mais dans le fond elle cache de nombreux secrets que personne ne connaît. Une deux règles d'or avec elle –ne jamais mentir –et ne pas jouer les intéressants alors un conseil n'abandonne pas

Bon ok

Et alors tu as trouver pour ton costume ?

Oui non j'en sais rien

On va bien trouver quelque chose

Tu veut bien m'aider ? Demanda Drago surprit

Pourquoi je devrait pas ?

Si enfin souvent les autres maisons évite les serpentards

Et bien la preuve que non

Tu veut que je te dise un truc ?

Quoi ?

T'es sympa

Alex explosa de rire

Tu ne l'avait pas encore remarquer ? Et puis toi aussi

Drago fut plus surprit que jamais on ne lui avait jamais dit ça on le suivait juste pour son titre mais Alex ne suivrait pas quelqu'un qui se comportait comme ça, il le savait et l'en remerciait. Il ne voulait pas redevenir comme avant.


	12. Nouveaux amis ? et BAL !

**Donc Voilà le chapitre 12 avec le bal (enfin) et plein d'autres surprises excusez moi mais c'est que maintenant que je répond aux reviews des chapitres précédent (9, 10, 11)**

**Les RAR :**

**zeeve lelula** : milliers c'est un bien grand mot lol mais bon j'ai hésité entre le faite qu'il vienne ou pas non je rigole mais de toute façon on ne pourra pas le reconnaître lol ET non et je sais que c'est dur on s'y est m'y a 4 pour 2 costume donc voilà j'espère que je me suis pas creuser la cervelle pour rien et que la suite te plaira big kiss et bonne lecture.

**Sarah Lily Potter** : non spiderman ? Jamais pour ron lol mais merci quand même pour ton aide quand a Alex moins vif mais je te laisse découvrir les costumes big kiss

**lady 22** : Eh oui blaise c'est un vrai ami c'est même le seul véritable de Draco j'espère que la suite te plaira big kiss

**annabanana-the cold** : Tu as vraiment angoissé ? mdr faut pas ! Désolé si le chapitre 9 était un peu court je te promet que j'essaierai de faire plus long a suivre

**Daisy Loamsdown** : NON non ! J'ai pas abandonné j'était comment dire euh… en manque d'inspiration c'est tout je compte bien aller jusqu'au bout ! T'inquiète je la lâche pas

**Rekha** : holà a ce point là ? Heureusement que je te donne de l'inspiration sinon tu posterai jamais il est chou ? oui je sais mais je le garde enfin j'aimerai bien lol j'espère que la suite va te plaire alors 1) poste vite 2)en faite je croit qu'il n'y en a pas lol a+ et big kiss a toi rekhou.

**Hermylove** : j'espère avoir calmer (pour quelques temps) ton impatience lol et que tu va aimer cette suite kisuuus

**Encore zeeve lelula** : Au secours ! C'est bon la voilà la voilà mais je veut pas que sa arrive sa alors que les manifestant manifestent ailleurs vous fermez tous mes chakras lol enfin au moins sa marche bien lol big bises

**Toujours zeeve lelula** : Tu la veux bien ? Bah la voilà bisous.

**« Voilà je croit que t'as fait le tours des reviews » **

**Ouf **

**« Maintenant voilà l'histoire enfin le chapitre 12 »**

**Quoi c'est tout ?**

**« Eh oui »**

**Je vais encore avoir du boulot moi (mare)**

**« Oui mais tu as plein de revieweurs qui attendent la suite »**

**Je vais l'écrire pour eux alors. Attention je boss c'est un exploit** !

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_chapitre 10 : Nouveau amis et bal _**( nda : le seul l'unique et le tant attendu lol)**

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

Après avoir était faire un tour chez les serpents avec Draco, en se faisant fusillé de partout dans la salle commune de ceux ci, Alex et Draco décidèrent de faire un tour a Pré au lard en chemin ils croisèrent Hermione, Ginny et Fleur qui retournaient au château avec leurs achats Tendis que les filles disait bonjours a Alex, Draco restait en retrait évitant de croiser le regard d'Hermione.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais avec lui demanda Fleur ?

On va faire des achats

Avec lui ?

Oui pourquoi c'est un crime ?

Non c'est juste que il est serpentard

Et alors il est super sympa et c'est mon ami je te signal

Draco ouvrit des yeux ronds en direction d'alex ce qui amusa Hermione

Ah. Mais…

On vas y aller intervint Ginny en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de Fleur

D'accord a plus tard

Une fois que le groupe fut séparé :

Tu n'étais pas obligé de leur mentir en disant qu'on était amis

Je ne leur est pas menti je te considère comme tel

Avec les filles :

Tu n'aurait pas pu te taire explosa Ginny

Calme toi Gin elle n'est pas au courant c'est tout lui répondit Hermione

Au courant de quoi ? s'emporta Fleur

Draco…. a changé dit simplement Hermione

De retour avec les gars :

Alors tu vas essayer çà avec çà et çà ok ?

Euh… ouais

Il entra dans la cabine et en ressortie peu après

C'est super !

Ok donc j'achète

Il paya ses vêtements et proposa une bierraubeurre a Alex lorsqu'ils sortirent des trois balais le soleil commençait a se coucher ils rentrèrent au château rapidement pendant qu'il faisait encore jour.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Allez debout espèce de flémarde cria Ginny

Le lendemain matin dans le dortoir des filles Ginny secouait Hermione depuis un bon quart d'heure pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

Hummm ! quoi ! laisse moi dormir. Il est quelle heure ?

Il est 8h 57 et 48 secondes pour être précise et je ne compte pas te laisser le plaisir de dormir

Hermione se retourna pour être dos a Ginny

Et pourquoi ? demanda l'endormie

Parce qu' hier tu avais qu'à être à l'heure

Oh c'est juste pour ça

Ginny lui tira le couverture et la fit tombé de son lit en renversant le matelas sur elle

Non mais t'es folle cria Hermione

Je ne suis pas folle

Silence. Hermione ne disait plus rien. Non quand même pas ? ginny souleva le matelas pour découvrir Hermione allongé par terre en train de dormir

Non mais je rêve ? Fleur tu veux bien venir m'aider ?

Elles emmenèrent Hermione dans la salle de bain et la déposèrent dans la baignoire ginny attrapa la pomme de douche et aspergea Hermione qui se redressa en sursaut elle lui la vola et détrempa Ginny et Fleur. Hermione attrapa deux serviettes et leurs lança en les virant de la salle de bain

Prems' pour la douche

Elle resta 10 minutes dans la salle de bain sortie en peignoir. Elle regarda ses affaire et choisit un pull a col roulé marron (particulièrement horrible) et un pantalon noir

Oh non ! tu vas quand même pas mettre… euh… cette chose ?

Cette Chose ? et Pourquoi ? tu vas pas en plus de me réveillé me dire ce que je doit mettre ?

Et bah si

Tient je t'ai acheté ça hier

Quoi ?

Oui tu vas voir sa te changera

Ok Merci

Vas-y met

Hermione mit les vêtement que Ginny lui avez acheté ils lui allait a la perfection.

Whaou je savais que sa allait te changer mais a ce point la je fait des miracles tu devrait t'habillé comme sa maintenant

Elle portait un jean taille basse décoloré aux fesse et sur les cuisses de plus en plus foncé en descendant vers les chevilles, un haut noir avec les manche et le haut du torse en voile noir. Elle lui avait aussi prit un sweater a capuche noir avec une tête de mort entouré de deux ailes surle torse. Ginny sortie des affaires d'Hermione un paire de grosses baskets qu'Hermione avait eu avec quelques vêtements pour son anniversaire et qu'elle ne comptait pas mettre.

Tu n'as qu'a mettre ça avec lui proposa t'elle

C'était des Vans noir aux lacets rouges elle les enfila

Comme çà c'est parfait dit ginny Fleur ! Speed ajouta t'elle en tapant a la porte de la salle de bain

En attendant les deux filles Hermione finit les devoir qu'elle avait a faire bien que Dumbledor est supprimer les cour le lundi il ne fallait pas qu'elle prenne du retard.

15 minutes plus tard les trois filles firent une entré remarqué dans la grande salle plusieurs regards incompréhensif se tournait vers Hermione d'autres admiratif et d'autres encore de jalousie. Dès qu'elles prirent place a la table des Griffondors des centaines de hiboux entrèrent Hermione aimait ce moment ou tous les hiboux faisait surface c'était un instant magnifique. Un grand duc vint se posé sur l'épaule d'Hermione elle détacha le paquet c'était ça ! Son rubis était arrivé ! La pierre bleue azur accroché a une chaîne en argent. Elle la mit autour de son cou mais la retira vivement.

Qu'est ce qui se passe demanda Ginny

Non rien je t'expliquerai plus tard

Bah explique nous tous de suite dit Fleur

En fait c'est pas seulement une pierre précieuse c'est aussi un objet magique quand tu le met autour du cou tu peu lire dans les pensées de toutes les personnes qui sont a deux mètres a la ronde

Ah bon et je pense a quoi là ? voulu tester Ginny

Je ne peut pas te le dire il y a trop de monde

Ah ok tu préfère qu'on aille dehors ?

Oui pourquoi pas

Elles sortirent au moment ou Harry et Ron entrèrent pour le petit déjeuner

Alors a quel nombre je pense ? dit Ginny une fois qu'elles furent isolées

« elle trouvera jamais » pensa Fleur

Mais si je trouve c'est 6072. affirma Hermione

Ok alors pour qui je craque ?

Oh Ginny je savais pas il te plait vraiment ?

Alors c'est qui voulu savoir Fleur

C'est A….

Tait toi tu le répète a personne ok ?

Ok juste a Fleur alors

Bon d'accord

Non c'est vrai dit Fleur

De quoi on ne l'a pas dit encore

Si sa fait aussi télépathie mon rubis

Ah ok

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors désolé si je vais changé vos projet, ce qui est d'ailleurs fait exprès, mais les personnes possédant un masque dans leur costumes viendront seuls au bal annonça Dumbledor

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Non non non non NON »

Flûte vous portez un masque les filles ? Demanda Harry

Moi oui dit Hermione et je crois que je suis la seule

Après le déjeuner :

Avant qu'il ne parte Ginny interpella Alex

Eh Alex !

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Tu voudrais bien venir au bal avec moi ?

Bien sur mais excuse moi j'ai un truc a faire là

Ça a un rapport avec Malfoy et Hermione c'est sa ?

Exactement

Alors je viens avec vous

Lorsque Draco vit Alex venir il poussa un soupir de soulagement mais dès qu'il vit Ginny il s'énerva

Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là elle

J'te signale que « elle » elle a un nom

Draco sourit face au caractère de Ginny. Il était exactement pareil avant. Excuse miss mais pourquoi t'es là en fait ?

Miss ? enfin bref je suis la pour vous aider

De quoi ?

Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton manège ? Depuis le début de l'année tu tournes autour d'Hermione et tu croyais que je n'allais pas m'en rendre compte ? J'espère que tu te fout pas de sa gueule et tu ne va pas lui faire de mal sinon celui la, elle montra son poing a Draco, tu te le prend dans les dents

Draco rigola, tu n'es pas amie avec Hermione pour rien toi

Ouais n'empêche elle a une arme infaillible

C'est quoi ?

Non rien

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Mince je vais faire comment moi ?

Hermione se promenai dans les couloirs complètement perdus dans ses pensées.

Alors la sang de bourbe on parle toute seule.

« oh de pire en pire » Oui pourquoi sa te pose un problème sale face de bulldog.

Je te prévient si jamais tu t'approche encore de MON Draco je fais de toi de la chair a saucisse

Hermione croisa les bras, Ah bon ? A ce point là ? Mais peut être aussi que tu l'étouffe et qu'il a envie d'aller voir ailleurs ou bien qu'il n'aime pas les bulldogs ? Tu préfères quelle proposition ? Attend on va quand même pas insulté les bulldogs, les pauvres. Elle fronça les sourcils regarde la vérité en face Parkinson il ne t'aime pas.

Pansy les yeux vitreux partie en courant, prenant bien soin de bousculer Hermione au passage qui tomba au sol

Dur quand même dit un élève d'environ son age et qui avait vu la scène en tendant sa main a Hermione

En quoi sa te regarde et d'ailleurs t'es qui toi ? demanda celle ci en prenant sa main pour se relever

C'est bon reste calme vu ton caractère faut être fous pour te mettre en rogne.

Ouais sa doit être ça répondit Hermione en souriant excuse mais j'ai un truc a faire dit elle en commençant a s'éloigné

Oh faite comment tu t'appelle ?

Çà te ne regarde pas puis elle disparut à l'angle d'un couloir

Comment cette fille a pu se retrouver a Griffondor ?

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

Tu sais où est passé Alex on le voit plus en ce moment demanda Ron a Harry

Je sa…

Harry se figea. A environ 100 mètres Draco attrapait Ginny par la taille. Il l'a plaqua au sol alors que Ginny se mettait a crier « NON ! ARRETE ! » Elle se débattait au sol alors que Draco se mettait a califourchon sur elle. Harry courut dans leur direction baguette en main.

Everte Statum !

Celui ci se cogna violemment la tête contre un arbre. Tendit que Ginny se relevait complètement incompréhensive, Ron fonçait vers Draco les poings serrés.

RON ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Quoi ? devine répondit il sans s'arrêter

A ok mais TU N'Y ES PAS DU TOUT !

Ron s'arrêta fit demi tour et vint s'asseoir a côté de sa sœur

En fait j'ai commencer a l'embêter et après il m'a attraper plaquer au sol pour me chatouiller mais comme je me débattait trop il s'est assis sur moi pour que j'arrête de bouger c'est tout vas pas t'imaginer des truc.

Eh draco sa va aller ? dit Alex et secouant le serpentard

Hein quoi que s'est il passé

Alex ? tu fait quoi avec… lui dit Ron en désignant Draco

Lui il s'appelle Draco et je le trouve super sympa voilà

« il est fou » pensa Harry

non c'est faux

ah Hermione qu'est ce que tu fait la ? tu m'as fichu la trouille et de quoi tu parles ?

Non il n'est pas fou

Quoi ? dit Ron alors que Ginny rigolait

Il n'est pas fou c'est tout

Mais personne n'a dit ça

Ginny explosa de rire et Hermione l'a rejoignit

Non ce n'est pas grave

« eh bah hagrid avait raison »

Quoi il a dit quoi ?

Désolé je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles

Hagrid !

Ce n'est pas a moi de te le dire Mione. Désolé.

Ouais bon j'y vais a plus. Gin tu viens ?

ouais j'arrive

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Où elle peut bien être ?»

Drago était assis sur une chaise dans la salle de bal tendis que tous le monde dansais lui guettait la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard une jeune fille habillé avec un mini haut et un pantalon en cuir noir elle portait aussi un masque noir orné de deux pointes de chaque cotés de la tête.

Tu danses ?

Désolé j'attends quelqu'un. Dit drago en tournant la tête vers la porte

Mais je suis là

Il l'a regarda plus intensément ses yeux étaient de couleur noisette pétillants et ses cheveux bruns mais lisses

Tu t'appelles ?

Elle explosa de rire.

Voyons tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Elle retira son masque deux secondes et Drago eu un déclic comment avait il fait pour ne pas la reconnaître ?

Hermione ? euh… tu veux danser ?

Oui si je te l'ai proposé

Drago prit la main D'Hermione et l'emmena sur la piste au moment ou un slow commençait. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur les hanches d'Hermione alors que celle-ci croisait les doigts derrière sa nuque. Après un temps et posa sa tête contre son torse. La musique s'arrêta Hermione le prit par la main et l'emmena au bord du lac. Il s'allongea sur l'herbe, elle fit de même et se blottit contre lui. Au bout deux minutes elle ne tint plus et l'embrassa tendrement baiser auquel il répondit avec joie.


End file.
